


鹰灵宝钻 | The Eagle Silmarillion

by tatyafinwe



Category: - J. R. R. TolkienTOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eagle Humor, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatyafinwe/pseuds/tatyafinwe
Summary: 译注：* 英文是“Nim？Nam？”都是Nóm（诺萌）的误称。Nóm是人类给芬罗德的称号，意味着“智慧”。





	鹰灵宝钻 | The Eagle Silmarillion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Eagle Silmarillion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691594) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



峰顶高高俯视着周围的群山，高耸在云端之上，直入天空。山的一边是海洋，另一边是广阔的峡谷。鹰在山峰上转了两圈，然后下降，飞向一条连着山谷和海岸的小路。那里建着一座城市，白色的城市立在绿色的山丘之上。但鹰没有潜得这么低，他飞向一个宽阔的岩架。一个精灵站在那里，向下凝视着小路。

他降落后，先梳理了自己的羽毛，然后开口道。

“那么，我们又见面了”

精灵抬起头来，皱眉看着大鸟，研究着他翅膀上的纹路。“事实上，虽然我的确认识您，梭隆多大人——我曾喜欢看着您高高盘旋在我们美丽而注定灭亡的城市之上——但我不认为我曾有过与您单独见面的荣幸”

鹰猛地低头，仿佛有些窘迫。“是啊，当然你没有见过我。不过我想那才是关键”

“关键？”

鹰伸展开了一条巨大的翅膀，扇起了一阵急风，荡起了精灵长长的金发，也整齐了他羽翼的尖端。精灵等待着，礼貌而迷惑地看着他，直到鹰收拢了翅膀重新开口。

“几秒钟，就那样。我只是晚了几秒钟——那是我的一个习惯，你知道，让人等一会儿。制造更好的戏剧效果。唯一的问题是，我偶尔会忘了有时候这几秒钟十分重要。”

“我不确定我理解——”

“而且，重力对你们这些无翼的生物作用十分迅速，不是吗？”鹰转过头来，用一只不确定的眼睛看着精灵。“我也忘了这一点。我希望你能够原谅我。”

“啊，我开始明白了。”精灵的眼中闪烁着智慧，这智慧蕴含着双树之光的见证，也有着黑暗之地阴影的经历。“在我死之后，是您把我带上来的 。那么，其实您本来是想要救我？”

“是的，那才是计划”

“计划。”精灵又皱眉了。“但您知道我会掉下去？”

“我的主人告诉我这个了……你们无翼的生物怎么称呼他的，负责呼吸的那个？他说那是世界之歌的一部分。”

“您是指曼威 苏利牟，阿尔达气息的主宰”

“是的，听起来就是他。”

精灵站了起来。他挺了挺胸，头发在太阳下闪耀金辉。“曼威和您谈到过我，谈到过我的坠落?”

“当然是啊。那些日子里，他经常和我分享那首歌的一点点内容。在那大喜鹊的日子里。”

“大喜鹊？”

“你应该记得大喜鹊。”鹰又歪了歪头。“那一身黑的，偷你闪亮东西的——是啊，你应该记得。你们正是因为他才都穿过了大海，追逐被抢夺走的闪闪发光的东西，好像追逐你的第一只蛋。”

“好吧，至少对于费艾诺来说，它们某种程度上是他的第一只蛋。不过，它们是精神而非肉体的的创造。

鹰想了一会儿这个说法，头点向一边。“呃，”他说，“我想费艾诺得搞清楚优先顺序。”

“是啊，有人那么说过。”

“不要误会我。我的确钦佩你们这么小的生物向他宣战的勇气。大喜鹊让人深恶痛绝。你知道他曾把我子民的翅膀砍掉吗？他以为这会让他发现飞行的秘密。呵！”鹰发出一阵尖锐的声音，翅膀半展了开来。“我会告诉你飞行我们的秘密！不过是很多翅膀上的肌肉，还有找到便捷上升气流的一点智慧。我毫不怀疑当他问我的子民时，他们便是这样告诉他的。但他就是那种人，不愿相信，认为我们都用了什么秘诀来使事情简单一些。我希望他现在所处的虚空充满了打来打去让人讨厌的强风！”

“我也希望。”精灵看起来有些难过。“我还不知道你子民受到的折磨。请允许我致以最沉重的慰问。”

鹰弯下了身来，鸟喙几乎勾到了地面。“我接受你的同情。显然，连你们这些没有翅膀的生物都能理解失去了四肢的感受。我知道这一点。”他看向远方。“我一直在思考，如果我的同族被锁住了翅膀或后足，我是否有勇气把它咬断？你会有这样的勇气吗？”

“我希望如此，虽然这会是个十分艰难的决定。但既然您现在提到了那个故事——我能否问您一个问题？”

鹰庄重地点了点头。“当然可以。”

“您为什么要进行那次营救？”

“我的主人——你们称之为曼威 苏利牟的那个——要求我去的。”

“但是为什么？”精灵问到。“我承认这营救那时候看起来还是很有意义的。营救之前，我们的主人和费艾诺众子之间关系十分紧张，而迈兹洛斯回来后便把事态处理地十分妥当。然而，长久来看，这仅仅是推迟而非阻止了第二次亲族屠杀。曼威不是一直关注长远的利益吗？”

“他当然是从长远的角度来看的，那是他从高塔上唯一能采取的角度。”鹰发出了一阵奇怪的让人窒息的声音，看到了精灵警觉起来的表情才停下。“抱歉，无视我吧。鹰的幽默。至于他为什么让我进行那次营救，当时我认为他是同情那个勇敢的营救者。他一直十分敬佩勇气。但你是对的——如果这只是让你们这么快地自相残杀的话，他是不会这么做的。也许亲族相杀是无法避免的，而他能把它拖后就已经足够高兴了。”他停顿了一下，沉思地用肩膀摩擦鸟喙。“我自己并不对世间万物的运行方式感到好奇。但我曾经和你们无翼生物中的另一个讨论过这个问题：他有着像你一样的头发，还有着……好吧，山脉中有着树林茂密的山谷，风无时无刻不停不休地絮语。他有点像那风一样。”

“啊，您一定是在说芬罗德 费拉贡德。我曾有次在正式晚宴上坐在他身旁。”

“不，我想他的名字应该更短一些。是尼萌？纳萌？* 差不多这样。无论如何，他把这情况比作掉落的一根羽毛，曼威想要让它尽可能长地停留在空中。他告诉我没有什么能一直漂浮在空中，即便是鹰也会坠落。他说的时候听起来很有道理，但我之后决定这完全是胡说八道。毕竟，我们怎么是来思考这些问题的人呢？这是曼威的任务，不是我们的。我的任务是帮助曼威完成他的一点小忙。”

“就像他要求您看守着我们的城市？”

“实际上，虽然他的确要求过我进行在你们城市周边的几次任务，是我自己决定在那里定居下来。你们的领袖十分明智：那是个筑巢的好地方。”

一时间，精灵看起来难以描述地悲伤。“是啊，那是个美好的地方。”他带着思念低头看着白色城市，仿佛在寻找着什么失落已久的东西。

鹰继续了下去。“我很高兴巡视隐秘山谷，并且按照曼威的指示将人送进送出。即便那实在是太简单了。我一直喜欢更加刺激的任务，需要我靠近大喜鹊的巢穴的那种。就像那次我从狼的猛爪下夺出那对儿爱侣，在电闪雷鸣中把他们送回家。或者是你们至高王的那次决斗。他不让我干涉进去，但我最后依旧成功地抓到了几次。”鹰拱起了背，吹熄着胸口的羽毛。“很可惜你的王一心向死。我原本会很享受在千钧一发之际把他救出来；不知道为什么，搬运尸体从来没有救人那么刺激——噢，对不起。我刚刚说得太欠考虑了。”

精灵耸了耸肩。“不要紧。”

“你知道的……”鹰往前倾。“当我把你带上去时，我们得到了许多欢呼。你显然是受欢迎的那类。但也许他们其实是在期待你还活着？”他的叹息再一次吹起了精灵的头发。“请再一次接受我的失误的道歉。”

“我愿意接受，虽然我觉得并没有道歉的必要。我本来就没有期望过被救下来，从来没有。我仅仅希望曼威没有对您太过失望。”

“好吧，你知道曼威的……”

精灵耸了耸肩，放松了一些。“没有和他说过话。”

“不管怎么说，无疑你知道他是一个讲道理的人。不是那类怀揣恶意的。我想，他十分善解人意。他同意重力一直十分狡猾。但这次失败仍旧带来了后果……”鹰再一次深深叹气。“他一直把我当做朋友来对待，但他再也不信任交付我另一项刺激的任务了。不是说没有这样的机会。实际上，他本来已经告诉我要准备另一个营救，一个困难的营救：一个掉下海的女人，一段迅速的坠落，还是把翅膀弄湿的任务，可以激起所有的浪花。但我的小失误后，他就不再谈这个任务了。他告诉我他有替代的计划。”

鹰低下了头，沉思着，一条腿刮擦着树枝。精灵尊重地保持着沉默。

“一只海鸥，”鹰最终说道。“说真的。那有什么戏剧性的地方？他们就是没有宏伟的双翼！不过请原谅我——我一定让你无聊了。”

“完全没有，我——”

“你太善良了，但即便如此，我的废话也阻碍了我现在的任务。”

“一个新的任务？”精灵微笑。“我希望这个足够刺激。”

“你也许会这么发现的，”鹰说，他的声音更加低沉。“你很可能这么发现的，因为这新任务，一个像我一样上了年纪的鸟最后的任务是这样的：再次跨越海洋，带着你去你该生活的土地。我希望这样能弥补我的过错。”

“把……把我带回中洲？”精灵越过他肩膀，看向底下的山谷。“我对您感同身受，梭隆多大人，但我在这里有自己的生活。”

“你真的想要回到你的巢穴？你当然在这里会很安全，但我能看出外面的世界在呼唤你。你身上的某些东西让我想到幼鸟对飞翔的渴望。不然为什么你攀爬那些石头？”

“也许吧，但——”

“那勇敢的精灵，救了朋友的那个，他也是这样的。曼威喜欢你们这群人：你们登上高处就是为了体验在风中的感觉，为了接近天空。跟我来吧，你会享受这段旅程的。”

精灵摇了摇头，情绪有些低落。“我确信您是对的，但那理由不足够让人去往任何地方。毕竟，那就是一开头使我们陷入麻烦的原因。”

“那不如这样说吧：那里需要你。那就是为什么我本要在一开始救你上来。你在海另一边土地上的经历已经被写进世界之歌里了。”

精灵抬起了头。“是吗？如果这样的话……显然我有责任跟着您走。”他的语调仍有些不确定。他沉默地站了一会儿，然后他向前走了一步，他欢欣的脸庞被有所目标而点亮。“那么我会走。很乐意能帮助您完成您的赎罪任务，很乐意能经历这趟冒险，也很乐意在圣歌中唱着我自己的那部分。”

“我也很乐意听到这些。”鹰转过身，低下了身子。精灵优雅而毫不犹豫的爬上了他的背。很快，他们启程了，鹰在山上盘旋了两次然后消失在了空中。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：
> 
>     * 英文是“Nim？Nam？”都是Nóm（诺萌）的误称。Nóm是人类给芬罗德的称号，意味着“智慧”。


End file.
